Dark Souls: Miraculous days
by cepusspeaks
Summary: A Dark Souls tale depicts the fall of the Old Gods/ Royalty through the eyes of a young cleric


Dark Souls: Miraculous Days

Oh what a miraculous day today will be, I have been invited to the Grand Ball of Irhyll, me a

simple cleric, I mean sure clerics of the way of white have always had a high stature in the eye of the

populous. But then again we are not known as that name anymore, according to the Archdeacon;

Macdonald, "We are clerics of the Deep" he had proclaimed, and that All Father Lloyd was a false

prophet I myself have read the divine scriptures, and have listen to many miracles all profess the same

thing and yet I feel something amidst. Oh by the Gods there I go again digging through my thoughts. I

must be on my way to the ball.

Ch.1 Irhyll Plaza

How majestic this is, to be here in Irhyll I mean, to be here for the first time; with its crystalline-like

building and to see to the snow gentle covering them, the air is a bit to ah.. Chilly for my liking but the

aurora sky being watching over by moon in the far distances; produces a calm not really felt elsewhere.

The People here seem…. Complacent in there Frigid, yet beautifully home but perhaps that's because bell

has tolled again, for the fire fades once again. Oh what is this Knights, and from the looks them they are

of Irhyll which is to be expected, they wore silver armor plating and a strange crown-like helmet. They

were in troop of sorts. Heading towards… towards me? "You there!" called one of them "ye...Yes sir" the

one in the in the middle opens a note, "Are you Mccain Cleric of the Deep" " yes that is I" I try to appear

confident but I fear with the twiddling of my thumbs gives always my nervous disposition. "Relax

friend," Said the one on the right of one knight in middle. "we just need verification, my brother here is

very high strung today for the…"Ball" I unceremoniously interrupt; "… yes and we have come here on

the behalf of high Cleric Sulyhvan to get you there on time. Really… The Sulyhvan himself has

request…" " as it should be" said the middle knight. In fact let us not terry much longer here." I nodded

and we make our way to palace.

Ch.2: Palace of extravagance

On My way to the palace me in the one knights from early strike a conversation. "So you have been here

your whole Life!" I ask with much delight, to have the opportunity to a Royal knight is a blessing.

"Indeed, 25 years to be exact. "Ah really, same for me, well not here obviously" I have need to scratch

my head. " yes, that is right, where do you hail from, Mccain of the deep," oh no that dreaded question,

well there is no point in holding back now. "…. I hail from… well you might find it hard to believe

but…" "yes out with it"he said it with high tone. "The Settlement below Lothric Castle!" the Group goes

silent. Oh no no no no, now you've done it know they'll think something is up, all you have to do is tell

them that invitation was by chances that's all. I begin to up my mouth, but the one knight I was talking to

raise his hand to my face. "I understand friend, you really worked your way to the top. As did we all here

in Irhyll. So as did the mighty Sulyvahn. Here in Irhyll we admire Resolve and hard work. After his

speech, all five Irhyll Knights kneeled down and in uniting said "it is an honor to be in your service

brother Mccain." All I Could in near speechlessness was. "the Honor is mines. We reach palace. It's

beauty nearly Indescribably gold pillars keeping the structure there where statues depicting the three gods

of Anor Londo, Gwen Lord of sunlight first to link the fire, Gwenyevere Goddesses of Fertility and

Bounty and Finally Lord Gwendoline, lord of the Dark sun. Below stood an grand altar where a tall and

slender Figure standing, that was none other than the esteemed Scholar and Cleric Sulyvahn.

Ch.3 Guests of Honor

As I stood in bewilderment of what stood before, I feel a tight grip on my left shoulder, It was the Knight

Again he was looking down at me with a smile. You made it friend, bath in good fortune of gods and

Men alike. Said this with arms wide and face filled with bombastic delight. Yes indeed in will with vigor,

Take up the fines foods and drinks imaginable, dancing with fair maidens, of all types I may add I find

Myself sitting on a chair bedazzled with finely crafted gems which seemed exotic at first glance, and the

Tables soothing to touch and stretch across the whole room horizontally with fancy icy blue robes

covering it. I see my knight friend conversing with a fellow of his with fine ladies on their laps, drinking

to their merry hearts content. I also see Sulyvahn with his fellow Clergymen he seems to be staring at

me, has been staring at me this whole time?, if so? But there are other clerics doing just the same. I take

drink to calm my nerves. I pry it does not become a habit. I look back at him and his attention has been

diverted from me, and for good reason to the royal family has arrived, The Lothric Family. With the

Queen and King in Front and Tented structure being held by four Lothric Soldiers and Golden Clad

armor giant with dark brown hair. They King and Queen were obviously, Ocerios and Gwenyverve

they seem in love with Gwenyverve arms rapped around Ocerios, with his arms nested next to her…

abundance, ahem.


End file.
